Demon's christmas
by dissolve-and-decay
Summary: Yeah i no the title sucks but give it a chance-Christmas has come around and Raven is hoping to impress a certain green changeling BBxRae fluff.
1. Chapter 1 the party

_**Demon's Christmas**_

**Hi y'all! OK I am offically writing a fanfic! WOO!**

**Yeh I no it probably stinks but at least I can say I tried :(**

**Anyway BbxRae 4 evs!**

**CHAPTER 1**

The party was worse than Raven could have ever imagined. Joy filled party guests kissing under the mistletoe, dancing like idiots and laughing at beast boy grade jokes. Raven sighed to herself as her team-mates joined in, Cyborg gorging on the buffet that took _hours _to set up, spilling drinks and messing up the display. Robin and Starfire searching far and wide for mistletoe not already engaged and Beast boy was, well being Beast boy. He joined in on the jokes, howling with laughter and sharing some from his own personal collection. Raven sighed again, there third Christmas together, her friends had all reached 19 now but sometimes she questioned whether they'd aged at all.

She leaned back in her seat and fiddled with the dress Starfire had forced her to wear. Raven grimaced as she remembered the day Starfire had first shown it to her, She looked at it now and shuddered It was a cream puff dress, peachy-pink with many purple ruffles, honestly, could it be worse? Naturally Raven refused to wear it but looking into Starfire's eyes she knew she was defeated.

Raven ceased reminiscing as the rest was all too clear. It was no surprise that people were staring, she looked ridiculous. The rest of team weren't as bad, Starfire's dress was similar to Raven's but it was much more flattering, less puffy with very few ruffles. Raven frown grew and she felt anger slowly building so she turned her attention to Robin, he was wearing a black blazer and trousers combo with a low neck white t-shirt which looked great on him. Raven's eyes drifted to Cyborg who made her feel slightly less ridiculous. He was wearing a big blue suit that had been specially tailored to fit over his mechanical body but Raven couldn't help but smile as she watched the half robot stain his special suit with various dressings and drippings. Raven's smile faded as she turned her head to glance wearily at beast boy. It annoyed her that he hadn't made the effort, merely slapping a white t-shirt on and keeping his bottom half the same.

She was getting more annoyed, people were laughing now. She sat upright and shot them all a glare, lifting her hand and flowing her aura, satisfied by there fear . She leaned back in her chair as she listened to them scurrying out the door,and her smile returned._"Maybe this party isn't as bad as I thought" _she thought, smiling wickedly.

Suddenly the music stopped only to return in a much slower fashion. Dancers quickly paired themselves up and Robin and Starfire drifted towards them. Singles slumped off the dance floor, knowing they were no longer needed and they took there place on the sidelines. It was of course another slow dance.

Raven sunk further into her chair, face nearly hidden by a sea of purple ruffles. How she despised slow dancing. The way the couples cosy up to each over to make every single person in the room feel utterly worthless. She sighed wearily for the third time that evening as she stood up to get a drink, smoothing out her dress as she went. As she walked towards the bar she watched the Christmas singles get desperate, suddenly clambering towards strangers and begging them to dance. _"Pathetic"_ Raven whispered, rolling her eyes as she approached the bartender, who immediately stared at her dress. Raven stared at the bar, which was actually there kitchen counter and sat in one of the fold out stools, her ruffles living up to there name as she sat, making a sound which she could have done without.

"Nice dress you got" The Bartender said as Raven looked up at him, his mouth curling at the edges.

"Just get me some water" Raven muttered, she was not in the mood for jokes. The bartender handing her a bottle of mineral water, Raven clutched it in her hand and yanked at the lid, twisting it as hard as she could. She groaned in defeat as the bottle remained firmly closed.

"Need some help with that?" Asked a warm, familiar voice from behind her

Raven watched as a large mechanical arm reached out and grasped the bottle, pulling the lid off effortlessly and handed the bottle back to her.

"Thanks" Raven said sincerely as she took a sip.

"Any time" said Cyborg as he sat down next to her, the stool groaned under his weight. "So couldn't find someone to dance with ya, huh?" His voice understanding.

Raven was irritated by this as she Cyborg would have known better, she retaliated immediately with her trademark glare.

"I didn't ask anyone...and no one asked me" She mumbled, hiding her face in her cream puff gown.

Raven closed her eyes as hung on her own words, and deep inside she felt the tiniest sting of rejection. She was aware people were staring at her but she shut them out. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have someone to dance with, what would it feel like to know there was someone there? Would she ever know what that felt like? She burrowed deeper into her dress , she just wanted to disappear. She felt a finger jab itself into her back and her vision eyes opened, she moaned slightly as she lifted her head. Cyborg looked down at her like a caring parent, Raven then realised her actions had been a bit odd. She tried very hard to suppress her emotions but sometimes she slipped up, it was only natural.

"You all right?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine" Raven said, her gentle smile responded to with a massive grin.

_She was glad to have someone there for her..._

"HEY SPARKY!" Shouted Bumblebee, running across the room towards the bar.

"Don't call me Sparky" Cyborg grunted, folding him arms "You know I don't like it"

"Oh don't get all huffy with me, I came over to ask you to dance"

Cyborg's face filled with shock, his human cheek beetroot red.

"D-Dance? W-with me?" Cyborg stood in a rush, only to slip and fall over, the whole room shook as he hit the ground.

Bee rolled her eyes as she helped Cyborg up, Raven watched as the strain appeared on her face. She was obviously struggling.

"Man your heavy" She complained as Cyborg's feet met the ground, Cyborg opened his mouth but didn't say anything as she was already dragging him towards the dance floor.

Raven was on her own again.

Raven took another sip of water, she was the only one left. The music droned on, slow and steady but the singles had paired up, she scanned the sidelines again and again but found nothing. Raven closed her eyes again, she tried to pretend she was somewhere else but the image wouldn't form, she gave up in frustration.

She finished her water and left the room in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2 rooftop chat

**CHAPTER 2**

Raven sat on top the tower as she stared at Jump City, It was alight with red and greens and

a giant Christmas tree stood tall and proud; the star shone bright at the pine tree's peek, was gold and glistening with rays of light beaming out in all directions. Raven found closure within this view. Raven sat in her cape and leotard, her hood down. She rested her arm on her knees and lowered her head, she breathed in slowly as she took in the beauty. She floated into the air and let herself drift for a bit, in a dream like peace, that is until she heard the buzzing of a single green insect.

She sighed.

"I know it's you Beast boy" She said, grasping the flies wings gently between her fingers.

The fly change shaped and Raven found herself grasping the back of the Changeling's shirt.

Beast boy tried to stay calm, though his eyes were pleading, he wiggled slightly as if in pain.

"Hi Raven, you OK?" He said breathlessly, the shirt almost choking him as he was suspended of the ground.

Raven face stiffened and she didn't say anything, without another thought she dropped him, Beast boy panicked and changed back into a fly, but had no time to flap his wings. She listened as he hit the ground below.

"Ow"

She floated back down and sat back in her spot, looking out at the City.

"Did you really have to drop me?" Beast boy moaned as he stood back up, Raven copied him, shooting up and meeting his face, though his recent growth spurt made it quite difficult.

"That's what's you get for spying on me!"

"I wasn't spying I was looking for you! You've been missing for hours..."

"And?"

"And...nothing"

Beast Boy took a deep breath as he sat down, letting his legs dangle of the edge of the tower.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said staring out at the City, Raven wanted to smile but she suppressed it, she silently joined him.

"I love coming up here at Christmas and looking out at the City"His eyes were filled sincerity and his voice was different, much softer than before.

Raven had began to notice that when Beast boy was alone with her his increasing maturity showed itself and It had her feel happy.

"I like it too"

Beast Boy smiled warmly at her.

As he smiled Raven felt her heart throb and though she tried not to a smile appeared.

She lifted her hood up to hide it but he had already, Beast Boy's smile stretched further and he chuckled quietly.

"That is the most I've ever seen you smile Rae"

Raven did not know what to say, her face glowed red and she was suddenly very glad she had lifted her hood up.

"You know, you don't have to embarrassed..." He edged closer to her and suddenly her heart began to race, he reached out his hands and gently he pulled her at her hood, exposing her face.

"That's better"

In the last couple of months Raven had felt strange when Beast boy was close to her, it was a feeling like her stomach was twisting it self in knots and her heart was trying to burst out of her chest. She didn't say anything, she just stared...

"Are you OK Raven?" He asked turning his head to the side.

Raven snapped out of her fantasy, she looked away and gave him a nod.

"I'm fine just a little tired" Raven murmured, as she stumbled to her feet.

"Yeah it just went midnight..." Beast Boy said looking at his watch, he walked beside her as they approached the door, the gap slowly closing. "I guess that means only two more days till Christmas"

"I guess it does"

Beast boy looked her in the eye and smiled again.

He walked her to her room and as they reached her steel bolted door, he moved even closer and squeezed her hand, for a second Raven was on fire, she felt like it actually meant something, but then reality kicked in as he suddenly let go.

"Goodnight Rae"

"Goodnight Beast boy"

**OK That's all for now, this is my first fanfic so be kind!**

**Thanx ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 same old, same old

**Chapter 3 is UP!**

**I just remembered I never wrote my disclaimer which I really shouda done earlier!**

**Well here it is!:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, THOUGH I HOPE TO OWN THEM AS SOON AS MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION START TO TAKE WING**

**Ok done!**

**Anyways, Thanks for the reviews! Far too kind but whatever I'm glad you like it coz I'm LOVING IT! Who knew writing a fanfic was so much fun!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Raven was awoken by the light that streamed through her blinds, the memories of last night filling her head, the bad overpowered by the good, bliss filled her, and then she remembered the date. Her eyes flung open. It was December 23 at 8.30 in the morning and she still hadn't done her Christmas shopping, Raven groaned and hid her head under her pillow. She hadn't planned to leave it this long, she had want to do it weeks ago but shopping trips had been delayed due to a wave of crime sprees, this hadn't stopped her friends however. Starfire had made her gifts, a selection of Tamaranian trinkets, Raven had seen her collecting materials, some of which were moving and covered in slime, something told her this meant Star's gifts were going to be as dangerous as her cooking. A few weeks ago Cyborg and Robin had gone online, browsing through various websites to find the perfect gifts for a very quirky family. Beast Boy had left it just as long as Raven had but had managed to sneak out yesterday while they were setting up the party.

Raven grumbled under her breath as she emerged from her bed, she quickly washed up and returned to her room. Deciding not to wear her leotard instead she chose dress in her plain black jumper, Jeans and the hiking boots she had gotten as a gift. For one day she didn't want to be a superhero. As she had searched in her wardrobe for her clothes a familiar cream puff dress had caught her eye, it's frills and ruffles making her stomach curl. Raven grimaced for a moment then grasped it firmly in her hands, ripping the seams as she did and in a fit of rage she promptly ripped it in to shreds. Raven smiled at the mangled remains as she used her powers to bring them into a ball, she then lifted it into the air and dropped it out her open window.

_She'd deal with Starfire later._

Raven entered the common room to see her team mates eating breakfast, Pancakes for everyone but beast boy, who was eating his usual tofu eggs and bacon. As the doors shut behind her, Raven walked towards the counter top to make her herbal tea, Beast boy looked up as she switched on the kettle, grinning widely.

"Good morning Raven, going anywhere today?" He asked, clearly noticing her lack of costume.

Raven thought quickly, then she responded.

"Just down town, I need to restock on herbal teabags" She said as she listened to her kettle boil and went to fetch a mug and teabag from the cabinet. She wasn't about to admit what she was really doing, if her friends knew she'd never hear the end of it.

Beast boy looked sceptical as he caught a glimpse of two unopened boxes, Raven hastily closed the cabinet forgetting about the tea.

Beast boy raised his eyebrow at her, he knew she was lying but he shrugged it off, getting back to eggs.

Raven sighed with relief as she reopened the cabinet, grabbing a mug and teabag, she placed the bag in the mug and took it to the counter top, placing it down and pouring the hot water into it. The pungent smell of rosemary filled the air, steam swirling out of the mug. Raven grasped it in both hands and brought the mug to her mouth, she blew on the boiling liquid and then took a sip, her body warmed instantly. Raven took her tea and sat with her friends, Robin mumbled a good morning from behind his newspaper and so did Cyborg in between mouthfuls, it was as if they had only just noticed that she was there. Starfire also gave a good morning, she was busy squirting mustard all over her pancakes, at the same time using her other hand to squirt ketchup. Beast boy said good morning to, even though he already said it earlier. Raven sat silently drinking her tea as she listened to the sounds of Beast boy and Cyborg conversed loudly about eating habits and the sound of Starfire and Robin flirting quietly across the table. She gulped down her tea as quickly as possible and stood up from the table.

"I'm going to head out now" Raven announced as she finished her tea and took her mug to the sink, no one replied as they were all too deep in there individual conversations, but Beast boy did wave at her briefly as she opened the door and stepped out of the common room, Raven sighed as she tried focused her mind.

"_Same old, Same old" _Raven thought wearily as she disappeared into a cloud of swirling black mist.

**I no my chapters are a little bit short but latley i've bin getting sooo much homework from my mean old teachers and it's so hard to find time! :(**

**Please review!**

**PS. Criticism is welcome but only if your nice about it , as i've said before i'm new to this fanfiction business and I am under a lot of pressure at the moment so please sympathise :)**


	4. Chapter 4 christmas gifts

**CHAPTER 4**

Raven arrived in the middle of the shopping mall, scaring more than a few late Christmas shoppers. Raven steadied herself and reached into her pocket and pull out her communicator, making sure it was switched on, when she looked up the sight of the Christmas lights met her eyes. They must have been even more beautiful in the dark, the vibrant golds dancing across the ceiling, moving in different formations, crossing and curling round each over in perfect timing . Raven looked away and shook her head fiercely, she wasn't here to admire the lights. Raven scanned the shops around her and noticed a small store on the right that was very hard to miss. It's entrance was lit up with pink fairy lights, plastic flowers glued along the wiring, the fluorescent pink sign was covered in glitter and the writing was big and white, Raven read the name and shuddered in major disgust.

"Over the rainbow" 

It was unmistakably Starfire.

Raven entered the store reluctantly; as she did a woman at the counter looked up, a golly grin spread across her face.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked, almost singing the question.

"No thank you" Raven grumbled, turning away.

After picking up and examining several fairy models Raven spotted the jewellery section, in particular the crystal necklaces. Raven's eyes scanned through the many designs, crystals cut in many shapes and sizes but nothing was quite right, in the end Raven settled for a basic snowflake design with a few hearts carved into it.

_It's not like it matters, Starfire would like __**anything**__ from this shop..._

"I'll take it, how much?" Raven said as she dropped the necklace on the counter.

"4 dollars" The woman said, reaching under the counter for something

Raven placed the money on the counter and waited for the woman to emerge; when she did she held a pink bag and a small white box. She took the necklace and placed it into the box, wrapping the sting round the back of a sheet of card; she then placed the box into the bag.

"There you go" She whispered merrily leaning her head closer to Ravens "And I put in a little something extra, Merry Christmas!"

Raven nodded and exited the shop; she reached into the bag to find the box and small plastic container containing four rainbow hair slides probably worth about 50 cents. Raven looked at them for a moment then put them back in the bag. She was sure Starfire would like them as well.

Raven began searching for the next store, it took her a while but she spotted one of Robin's favourite music stores and entered immediately. She looked around at the crowds of people, almost one for every CD and she looked desperately for a way in, finding only a tiny gap between two people.

"This is ridiculous" Raven grumbled as she flew into air, looking for a space in the rock section, only to find it concealed with people.

"Excuse me, no flying please" Said the voice of the store manager from underneath her.

She turned around and stared at him, frustration visible on her face and eyes glowing red, she clenched her teeth.

The mangers face was suddenly motionless as the shoppers ran out of the store; Raven looked down at the now empty floor, landing as her eyes turned back to normal. The manager was still motionless as Raven picked up the CD and walked to the counter, the employee quickly took her money and handed her a bag.

"Come again" He squeaked before hiding under the counter.

She might possibly have banned the Titans for life, but at least she didn't have to wait in line.


	5. Chapter 5 old friends and old enemy

**Chapter 5! **

**I never thought I'd get this far!**

**Ok I don't know what to write so here's a tiny spoiler, there will be a brief villain appearance in this chapter, because I don't know to much about them please let me know if I've managed to capture there personality or if I've screwed it up :(**

**CHAPTER 5**

Raven sat down on the bench outside and looked at the presents, she had been gone for almost three hours, three gifts and a freebie sat in her plastic bags. Cyborg's present had come quite easily after the music store as she visited the garage behind the mall to find some parts for the T-Car. Raven realised that she had spent more time looking for shops than actually looking for gifts, she had put very little thought into her friends gifts, knowing there characteristics all too well but the one person she was puzzled by, she still lacked the present for.

Raven grimaced as her stomach grumbled, her herbal tea only filled her for so long and it was now time for lunch. Buying lunch was out of the question, she wished she had brought more money; she only had 10 dollars left, never enough for anything Beast boy would want. She sighed miserably and sunk further into the bench, she had wanted to get Beast boy something really special this year, if only she had bought his present first. Raven knew he didn't have feelings for her, how could he after Terra, but she wanted to show him that she cherished his friendship. If she couldn't have him as anything more, she wanted there friendship to be as strong as possible.

Raven's communicator went off in her pocket,

"_This day just keeps getting better and better" _she thought as she picked it up and Cyborg's half human face appeared on the screen.

"Raven, you copy? Where are you?" Raven did not answer for a moment, instead she looked behind him. She could see her remaining team-mates scurrying around in the background, Starfire firing violently into the air but who she was firing at she could not see.

"RAVEN? CAN –YOU-HEAR -ME!" Cyborg bellowed, loudly enough to grab her full attention.

"I'm buying herbal tea" She replied, keeping her voice void of any emotion.

Her efforts were in vain.

"BB said you were buying Christmas presents"

Raven's face drained and she felt her heart race and race, any idiot could have known she was lying but how did Beast boy know what she was really doing? He wasn't the brightest of people…

Raven tried to compose herself but her voice wavered a bit as she stuck to her lie.

"No I'm buying herbal tea"

Cyborg pressed on in a twisted version of Robin's interrogations, but it wasn't Robin. Cyborg could be easily intimated.

"I'm _buying_ herbal tea" Raven eyes wher glowing again, her plan instantly worked and Cyborg stopped in mid sentence.

"OK herbal tea, got it"

"Where are you?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"The Jump City bank, Robin says you better hurry" shouted Cyborg; she could hear him charge his cannon and the screen turned back to static.

Raven surrounded herself in a dark aura and her clothes changed back to her normal outfit, sending the jumper, jeans and boots back to her room.

"Now for the gifts, _azararth mentrion _ZINTOS!" She cried and watched as the gifts slowly vanished, she had placed them carefully next to her clothes on the bedside table.

Raven flew into the sky and travelled in the direction of bank, as she drew closer she could faintly hear the innocent cries of terrified people and as she was only metres away see began to the fiery explosions coming from a winged machine. The enemy was obvious…_"Gizmo"_

Raven fired at Gizmo using the wreckage of cars that surrounding the bank but her onslaught was easily averted.

"ALL FIVE SNOT MUNCHERS, JUST WHAT I NEED!" He complained loudly swinging his legs, It was common knowledge that the pre-teen boy had anger issues. Gizmo pressed one of the machines many buttons and firing a missile a Raven.

Raven flew out off the way just in time and the missile to hit a nearby building, fortunately doing only cosmetic damage.

"STAY STILL FART-SNIFFER!" Gizmo screamed, swinging the money bag he held in his hand.

Starfire and Cyborg fired while he was still distracted both hitting one of his wings.

"CRUD!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, clicking something on his backpack. Robin and Beast boy ran out to catch him, but before he hit the ground large mechanical spider legs sprouted out from his back.

"YES!" He cried "NOW MEET YOUR YOUR DOOM TEEN TOENAILS!"

Raven landed as Gizmo charged his cannons, she thought for a moment as Cyborg fired his cannon and Robin whacked at the legs with his Bo-staff, and then it cam to her.

"BEAST BOY!" She cried, breaking the top of a fire hydrant "DRINK UP"

Beast boy nodded in understanding, turning into an elephant and using his trunk to suck up the water.

"What the-?" Gizmo said as he was faced with a large green trunk, Beast boy released the water, shorting out the circuitry.

Gizmo screamed in terror as he watched blue sparks fly out of backpack, the spider legs started to wobble.

"CRUD!" he repeated as the legs snapped and he fell out of the sky, Raven caught him inches from the ground using her powers, she let go allowing him to hit the floor. Gizmo lay in pain as the titans circled him.

"We'll take that" Robin said, snatching the money and placing a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Don't worry I'm sure they missed you in prison" Cyborg said smiling as the police picked him up.

"HEY LET GO YOU OF ME SNOT FOR BRAINS!" Gizmo bellowed, kicking and screaming as they carried him to the back of the police car. "THIS ISN'T OVER YOU SUPER SNOTBALLS!"

"For now it is" Robin said smiling. "Who wants pizza?" He asked turning to face his team,

He was faced with three smiling faces and a see of "ME, ME, ME!" Raven nodded slightly, which was good enough for him.

"Let's go then" He said, as he and his team-mates ran towards the T-car, raven Raven cracking a smile.

**ONE WORD: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 inner battle

**Chapter 6!**

**I can't believe I actually found the time to write 6 chapters!**

**Anyway this is a relatively short chapter coz I didn't really no how to make it longer, i'm having a bit of creative block...sorry**

**Anywho here we go...**

**CHAPTER 6**

Raven felt happy enough until she entered her room and the temporary contentment she had got from her friends had quickly faded away. On her bed where the clothes she had worn and next to her bedside table where the Christmas presents. She grunted under her breath, closing her eyes. She knew she couldn't leave it. She snatched the plastic bags and threw them onto her bed, she then fetched her paper and tape, and placed them next to them.

_I'll warp them as soon as I've meditated..._

December 24th was going to be a very packed day as it was; she didn't have time to wrap gifts. The Titans East were arriving at six for dinner and on top of normal daily routines Robin had given a list of chores to everyone to be completed. Raven had read through her list briefly over pizza but it was far too long to remember, instead she had stared absent-mindedly at her final task. Again, and again, and again.

_5.15pm- Remove dinner from oven and clean common room with Beast Boy_

As Raven thought about it she felt her pulse rise and her stomach twist, a subtle blush crept across her violet cheeks. At that time everyone else would be out doing there various tasks, it would be the first time she had ever been alone in the tower with him. Raven crossed her legs and she promised herself that she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she wasn't sure it was a promise all of her could keep. She began to meditate and as she did the inner debate began...

"_If you tell him how you feel you will feel a lot better" Cried happy_

"_You could ruin your friendship" Warned Knowledge_

"_Who cares? Just do it!" Demanded Bravery_

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Raven screamed, eyes glowing white. Books flew from the shelves and circled her head, Raven knew she was shouting at herself but it didn't stop her. Her bed sheets ripped and pillows split. Her mirror shook violently for a few seconds then it settled and no sound came from Raven's mind. She breathed heavily as she looked around her room, books lay torn and bent and the gifts lay on her totalled bed. She placed her face into her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks, she resented her love, more and more.

Raven sat motionless on her floor as the minutes ticked on and the clock struck twelve. It was December 24th.

She didn't move, she didn't speak, she made no sound, but she fell asleep on her littered floor.

**Looks like raven is feelin' loves strain :(**

**Anyway Review please! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 christmas miracle?

**Ok sorry this chapter's kinda short too but the next one will be longer I promise :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

When Raven woke it was 7am and she was in her bed. She arose quickly as she normally did and took in her surroundings. The torn books that had littered her floor had been placed back on her bookshelf. She examined them closely, the spines glued back into place and the creases had been smoothed out. Raven couldn't understand, she had fallen asleep on the floor and the room had been a wreck, but she set aside her curiosity.

She had too much to do.

Raven drifted towards her dresser, on top of it was her list of chores. She picked it up and read the first line:

_7.25 am- Fill gift baskets in the rec room with Starfire_

"Great" mumbled Raven as she walked towards her bathroom, tripping on something as she reached the door. Raven looked down to see three Christmas parcels, they were addressed to Robin, Star and Cyborg, and had her name scrawled on each.

_I don't believe it_

It was her presents, wrapped and ready for the Christmas tree.

Raven felt like her heart was going to burst out her chest and her-

"RAVEN! YOU MUST COME AND HELP ME WITH THE BASKETS OF GIFTS NOW!" Screamed Starfire from the other side of her door.

Raven sighed as she placed the gifts on her table, she shot quickly into the bathroom.

"RAVEN! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Cried Starfire again, pounding her fist on Raven's door. In a matter of seconds Raven herself appeared, seeping through the steel.

"I'm coming" She muttered in her usual monotone. A few years ago Starfire would have been slightly frightened by her lack of door use, but she was now used to her friends ghostly ways. Instead she merely responded with her usually, child-like innocence

"That is glorious! We are needed in the room of recriation!" She grasped Raven's wrist in her overwhelming enthusiasm and dragged her Gothic friend down the hall.

_Its going to be a long day..._

In a matter of minutes, they were in the rec room. Raven found herself gawping at the massive stack of baskets and the silo load of cookies and toiletries. Starfire smiled manically and squealed in excitement, she flew to the top of the pile and picked up a basket.

"I do believe this one is addressed to the mayor!" She announced, pointing out the writing on the side.

"I guess there already addressed…" mumbled Raven, floating up and grasping the second basket, this one addressed to the hospital.

As the two girls floated back to the ground Raven noticed the small scrap of paper taped to the door, _"Five bottles of shampoo and two cookie bags per basket_

_REMEMBER: THIS IS GOOD FOR PUBLICITY"_

Raven reached into the silo and collected her items; she placed them in her basket and wrapped it with the cling film in the corner of the room. She placed the now filled basket in the bpx on the side.

"One down, about a million to go…"

Starfire placed her basket in the box and the two continued there job, Starfire's enthusiasm withstanding the tedious work.

"We are finished!" Exclaimed Starfire "Now I must assist Robin with the purchase of loud popping tubes!" Starfire bolted out the room and down the corridor, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Raven opened her cloak to reveal the folded chore list under her belt (her leotard didn't have pockets) she unfolded it carefully and read her next chore…

**Review review REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8 love and caring

**Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This was originally going 2 be to chapters but after understanding the full extent of how ridiculously PUNY my chapters are I have combined a few chapters into one proper 1!**

**NOW IT CAN ACTUALLY B CALLED A CHAPTER!**

**In future I plan to make my chapters as long as I can make them;)**

**Here we go!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Cyborg grinned broadly as Raven entered the garage, he was kneeling over the rusty bonnet of an old Ford escort, a spanner grasped tightly in his titanium hand.

"Yo Rae! Ready to help?" he said, holding out the spanner, it was covered it oil.

Raven nodded lightly and took it from his hand, she didn't care about the oil as she knew she was about to get a whole lot messier.

The Titans always took in old cars at Christmas time, people would hand them over and Cyborg would fix them up free of charge. Raven always assisted him as the only other Titan who knew anything about car mechanics. She knelt down over the bonnet that Cyborg had been at, he stood instantly and began work out the cars paintwork. Raven's face creased in concentration as she tightened the lose bolts under the bonnet, she finished and moved on to the gas pedals.

"Do they need tightening as well?"

"Man EVERYTHING needs tightening on this piece of junk!" Cried Cyborg, stopping his paint-job to fix a loose windscreen wiper. Raven finished tightening her bolts and helped Cyborg with the paint, her hands were already covered in grime.

Cyborg and Raven zoomed through car to car, tightening bolts and changing parts until no cars remained unfixed. Cyborg had cleaned them before applying the paint and now all that was left was to let them dry.

"Whew..." Sighed cyborg, rubbing his oily arm across his forehead "It a good thing I'm water-proof, we better wash up before we go do anything else". Raven nodded in agreement and the two of them walked to the sinks, Raven used her powers to turn on the taps and put in the the plugs. The basins were already full by the time they were there.

"By the way Raven I saw BB go into your room last night, what do think he was doin' in there?" Said Cyborg, washing his face with a newly dampened flannel. When his what he had said sunk in he stopped rubbing his face and turned to Raven.

Both there faces were filled with shock.

"OH MAN DON'T TELL BEAST BOY I TOLD YOU!" He screamed, waving his arms in the air.

Raven stayed silent as the early morning puzzles where solved by her knowledge.

_Beast boy had been her Christmas miracle_

She knew now she had to get him a present.

"I'll see you later Cyborg, I've got to go!" Raven flew out of the room before he could say anything else. She flew down the corridors at tremendous speed,she flew past Robin and Starfire, who were carrying at box of Christmas crackers.

"FRIEND RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" shouted a curious Starfire.

"I be back soon I need to do something!" She replied as she turned a corner.

"YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE NOW!" Shouted Robin "WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHORES!"

But it was no use, by the time he'd finished talking, Raven was already out of the tower.

"_Sigh_"

In Raven's haste she had not thought to teleport, but she hadn't enough power to do it now. Instead she continued flying as fast as she could, she had to get him the _perfect _gift. Something that really suited him. Something that would show him just how much she cared. She landed on the outskirts of the Jump City mall and though she was tired, she found enough energy to summon the money she had in her bedroom. She grasped the money tight as it fell from the swirling portal above her head. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she ran towards the mall. She had lost all energy needed to fly.

She _really_ needed to some pockets...

Raven was attracting a lot of attention as she ran through the bustling city centre. She was still covered in grime and motor oil from her job with Cyborg and her violet skin was turning the same colour as Happy's clock and her body gave in to her overwhelming tiredness.

"_You can't keep this up Raven, you need to rest" _said knowledge from the back of her mind.

_**If I was prepared to listen to you do you think I'd be doing this?**_

"_You go girl!" _exclaimed Happy.

_I did NOT just say that..._

Raven navigated her way through crowds of people, the mall was closed because for Christmas but there was a Christmas market going on and her eyes darted over various stalls. Despite her hopes none showed promise and against her will she was beginning to slow down. She knew that she couldn't keep this up. Her body gave in and Raven collapsed , her arms spread out across the cold, hard concrete. She closed her eyes and slowly she began to think back to when she fell in love with him...

_When she met Beast Boy her first impression was that he was stupid, silly and immature, that impression stayed with her for a long time. For a while she doubted he liked her but she was proven wrong, it was that day she realised there was more to him than she had given him credit for. As they grew closer she had tried to suppress the slowly growing affection she felt for him, but she couldn't help but lose control when Terra had betrayed his trust. Raven used to think that the reason she felt so angry with that Beast Boy's friendship meant more to her than anything and though that was true, she couldn't help feel that it was more than that. Even back then she felt more than just friendship, she just hadn't realised it. Shortly after Tokyo Beast boy had his seventeenth birthday and it was on that day Raven realised just how much he had really grown up. _

_And just how much she really loved him..._

"Are you OK?" said a voice from above her.

Raven opened her eyes to she a concerned looking man with a large plastic box tied around his neck.

"Let me help you up" He said, holding Raven's hand's as he gently pulled her up.

"Thank you" She muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"You're very welcome, I'm just glad you're not hurt" he replied, a big grin across his face.

"I'm fine but I better get home..."

Just as she was turning away the contents of the man's box caught her eye. It was a selection of wooden picture frames with different animals carved into them. They were painted in a selection of metallic colours: Ruby red, sapphire blue, silver and gold... and emerald green.

Raven eyes lit up as she walked back towards him, he smiled at her as she picked up the green frame, she stroked her hand across it and her palm tingled.

_It was absolutely perfect._

"_How much?" _she asked, her voice broke in her overwhelming shock.

"For a brave hero like you? I couldn't ask you to pay, you take it. It's Christmas" his smile stretched even further and Raven returned it. She could no longer control her emotions and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"_Thank you so much..." _She wrapped her arms over his box and around his back before running into the distance and disappearing into the sky.

"Merry Christmas Raven!" He shouted as the Gothic empath faded from view.

**OK this chapter still wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but it was definitely longer than the previous ones :) Two pages according to my computer ;)**

**I've got some good ideas for the next chapter so I'm aiming to get it up to three and a bit (at least)**

**Anyway you know what comes next :**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9 before we're alone

**CHAPTER 9 PEOPLES!!!**

**Oh and to the person who requested I read there story I forgot to review but let me assure you I LOVED it!**

**Anyway I'm off school today cos I'm not too well and they won't let me in after yesterdays sneezing and coughing fits but at least it gives me some time to write chapter 10!**

**OK before we begin I would like to thank everyone for there reviews and would like to apologize once again for the length of my chapters. As I already said I'm new to this fan fiction business and to be honest though I have done some non fan fiction fiction before but I have never been that good with writing full length stories :( Though I hope you noticed that my last 2 chapters have been a bit longer than the previous which means I am getting better at this ;) **

**OK you can just skip to the story if your bored of listening but for those of you are still vaguely interested I would like to warn you that this chapter was really just something to fill a void between plots and I am certain it sucks. Chapter 10 will be better! PROMISE!**

**CHAPTER 9**

As Raven landed outside the tower she concealed her gift under her cloak and knocked two times on the door. It was answered by a very distraught Robin, who had the box of gift baskets balanced on his hand.

"You've been gone over a hour, where have you been?" He asked, putting the box on the floor in front of them.

"I told you I needed to do something" Raven grunted in her usual monotone.

"Why won't you tell me what?" He pursued

"Because it's private"

"That's fine. Just make sure you get those jobs done before the Titans East get here, I've got to go deliver these..." He said, picking the box back up and walking out the door, his R-cycle waited outside the garage.

As soon as he was gone Raven reached into her cloak and with her free hand picked out the paper that was still under her belt. She ignored the times and just read the jobs:

_Help me set up table_

Robin had probably done than already...

_Print out carolling sheets on Cyborgs computer._

Raven placed the paper back under her belt and she walked towards the bedrooms. She would put Beast Boy's present in her room before she went to Cyborgs. She really hoped he would like her present; she was just sorry she didn't have a picture to put in it. Raven scanned her palm on the sensor next to her door and the door swung open, she placed the present carefully onto her table. She caught glimpse of herself in her mirror, she was still filthy. Raven went to her bathroom and washed up.

When she was clean she s she exited her room and walked further down the corridor. As she past Beast Boys room she felt her stomach twist and turn, she still couldn't believe he done such a wonderful thing for her. When she reached Cyborg's door she saw that there was a note taped to it, it was addressed to her and informed her that the door wasn't locked. Raven opened the door and was faced with the tech filled wonderland that was Cyborg's bedroom. She sat down in front of his computer and pressed the power switch, as she waited for it to load she looked back at her chore sheet. She had finished her two big jobs but she still had so many little jobs left to do. Raven couldn't help but wonder if some of her chores were really necessary, such it was Christmas but was it really that important that all the red bulbs on the Santa were working?

The computer alerted her that It was ready to use with a high pitched bleep. Raven didn't know much about computers, they didn't really play a huge part in her life, but fortunately using a surfing the web was pretty idiot proof. Raven waited for Cyborg's homepage to load, she then typed 'Christmas carols' in the large white bar. She found herself faced with a list of websites, she clicked on a link and was sent to a website called .com. She found a selection of different songs and printed five copies of each. She wasn't big on carolling, it is was up to her she wouldn't be doing it but she knew her friends would be disappointed if she refused to.

When she was done Raven followed the instructions given on her sheet and placed the sheets on the common room coffee table. Cyborg was cooking in the kitchen when she came in, he smiled briefly and quite relievedly he didn't ask her about the incident earlier. Raven had two to do outside, she opened one of common room windows and flew outside the tower. Down at the ground, Robin was waiting with a large remote. He nodded at Raven before flicking the switch. The tower lit up in a sea of colours, a mechanical Santa Claus began to wave and a reindeer galloped on the spot. The lights were as incredibly bright as they always were, shining clearly in the early afternoon. Raven began checking the lights.

"_This is the most pointless thing I've ever done"_

After she had finished Robin left her to switch off the lights, when she did so she looked up to see the three others titans gleaming at her. It suddenly came apparent that this was the first time she had seen Beast Boy all day. Ravens throat went dry when she looked deep into his flawless green eyes. Starfire and Cyborg both held a stack of white envelopes bound together with an elastic band, Beast boy held two. He stepped closer to her and handed her one of his stacks, her palm began to sweat as his hand touched hers. This didn't go unnoticed by the Green changeling, but he didn't read into it.

"_She's probably warm..."_ he thought to himself.

The three titans followed Cyborg to the T-car. Cyborg climbed into the drivers seat and Starfire sat next to him. It took only a second to register the facts and Raven so realised what this meant. She climbed into the car and Beast boy sat beside her, the t-car shook slightly as it's water tools deployed and Beast boy's leg brushed against hers. Raven pulled up her hood as quick as she could, concealing her blush in the shadowy darkness.

"_Get a hold of yourself Raven"_

She told herself sternly.

"_If you can't control your emotions now, what's going to happen when your alone in the tower with him?"_

Raven soon found herself breathless. She could hear her panting as it slowly grew louder and she began to cough in an attempt to conceal it.

"Are you all right Raven?" beast boy asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. His physical touch only worsening her problem. Raven stopped her coughing and held her breath, she nodded at Beast boy knowing that her puffed face was hidden under her hood. Beast boy still looked concerned, but moved his hand slowly from her shoulder.

"If your sure..."

She nodded again exhaling as quietly as she possibly could.

Breathing was something she was going to have to work on...

Cyborg pulled up in the first parking lot he saw. Delivering the Titans Christmas cards was almost as big of job as writing them. Beast boy had spent the entire day writing them out, Raven had spotted the ink on his gloves and the three teens exited the car. Raven was in a particular rush. The superheroes checked the first address on there letters and turned in different directions. As she was flying away, Raven involuntarily looked back at Beast boy. She watched him transform effortlessly into a jade green leopard and pick up the cards with his mouth, she continued watching as he gracefully ran away, she did not stop until he was out of her view.

A gentle smile spread across her face as she remembered just how wonderful he was. He did so much for her and he was such a good friend to her, sometimes she just wished he could be more than that...

Raven began posting the letters through various letterboxes, It would have been easier if Beast boy had organised according to road but she wasn't complaining. The houses were all in the same general area. When she was finished posting her letters the blue sky was fading into orange, her communicator buzzed in her pocket and she heard the slightly distorted voice of her alien friend, Starfire.

"Friend Raven, have you completed the posting of card with festive theme?" She heard her say in her normal bubbly way.

Raven pulled out her communicator and spoke into it its speaker. She had a hook on her cloak which it attached to.

"Yes I just finished"

"Then please report back to the tower, me and Cyborg must continue are jobs, Cyborg also requests that you take the holiday bird out of the heating chamber and put it on the counter so it may reduce it's body heat. We shall see you soon"

Raven took to the sky and headed towards the empty tower. Empty that is, except for one other person.

**R&R or I'll give you my terrible, terrible disease : (**

**Actually it's flu but it's still pretty horrible I assure you ; )**

**I just remembered I haven't written my disclaimer in quite a bit, well here it is again:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, THOUGH I HOPE TO OWN THEM AS SOON AS MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION START TO TAKE WING**


	10. CHAPTER EDIT

**CHAPTER EDIT:**

**I have revised Chapter 10 an have decided to re-write it (cos it sucked)**

**Please read (AND REVIEW) my new chapter 10 :)**


	11. Chapter 10 closer than close

**Ok for those who read the Original Chapter 10 I apologize deeply for the quality of my writing :( The flu kept me up for a fair few night's and I guess that's why my writing was so ****awful!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**Anyway I'm better now and this isn't really an edit cos I've changed quite a lot but I really hope you all enjoy it anyway! ;D**

**CHAPTER 10**

Raven entered the common room and found herself faced with the emerald shape shifter. He was on his knees picking various pieces of trash and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Raven stood momentarily, staring and dreaming. She snapped out of her daze just in time as Beast boy looked up and met her eyes.

"Hi Raven? Finished posting those cards?" He was wiping some muck off his exposed hands, his ink stained glove lying on the sofa. Raven realized she had never seen his hands before.

It would not be an exaggerating if she said they were obscure, they were most certainly very strange. The nails were sharp like those of an animal and the green was lighter due to lack of exposure. The vain and arteries stood out strong, as if the hands were very powerful. Beast boy scrubbed them hard against each other and sighed in exhaustion.

"I better take the turkey out" Raven said, realizing that she was staring at him again.

Raven placed on the oven mitts and pull out the turkey which sat in the oven and she placed it carefully on the side, she reached in again and retrieved a section of tofu turkey. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Beast boy's fake meat. It was a sight she couldn't stand. She seen it enough times but it still disgusted her.

The two worked silently side by side for what seemed like an eternity. Raven racked her brain for something to say but found nothing at all. She could say so much to him but to put it in words was so much harder…

"So what did you get the guys for Christmas?" he asked looking up at her face. It was such a relief as she knew what say.

That was it, she had to thank him.

"You should know, you wrapped them"

Beast boy smiled at her and shook his head gently side to side.

"You have NO idea how hard it was to wrap Cy's junk" he chortled, looking at Raven with his kind green eyes.

When he was like this, Raven felt more at ease, it was nice to talk to him without hiding a blush.

"Still. It's not like you to give into stress Rae. I was in there half the night gluing your books back to together"

The ease was gone as soon as it had appeared, Raven head began to swirl and she stumbled to her feet.

"I need to go" Raven croaked, walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't" Beast boy said, grabbing her arm.

She knew he must have felt her arm grow warm. She knew he must have seen the blush on her face. Though all of these things confused him so much, for the first time since it had started to occur, he was too concerned to really care.

"You know you're my friend, Raven?" he said, his was stone like and serious.

"Of course, you're my friend to" She replied, but not looking at his face.

He sighed and grasped her face in his hands. He pulled her towards him and closer than close.

Her cheeks were burning like never before and a new urge entered her mind.

Raven grasped Beast boy tight and bone crushing hug.

"_You have no idea what you mean to me Beast boy..." _

Beast boy's green cheeks faded into maroon. He felt the warmth of her body against his and he hugged her back equally as tight.

"Your my best friend Raven..." His voice was no longer happy and bubbly but serious and tense,

Raven pulled away from there warm embrace and looked deeply into his eyes. There faces were so close she could feel his breath and it's rapid consistency.

"Your my best friend...But maybe..._there's more_"

Raven couldn't believe what he'd just said. As his lips drifted slowly towards hers she felt her heart swell inside her chest.

_This can't be happening_

"BEAST BOY! RAVEN! LET US IN!" Shouted Robin from the other side of the door.

Beast boy's grip was gone and he was running towards the door. Raven just stood where she had been, remembering how close they had come to a kiss.

Beast boy opened the doors to the common room and Raven turned toglimpse at Robin's fury filled expression.

"ARE YOU TO DEATH?" He shouted at Beast boy's face.

"Robin calm down" Cyborg said, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin's face turned bright red as Beast boy was slowly backing away.

Robin cleared his throat, "I-I'm a little stressed"

"I can see that"

"Sorry" he replied, rubbing his neck.

Starfire emerged from the back of the crowd.

"We have all been engaging in the working of backsides and I do believe Robin need's to lie down..." Starfire whispered, leading Robin towards his bedroom.

"You shall have a nap before our friends of the Steel City arrive"

The other three Titan's looked at each other briefly, suddenly Cyborg clapped his large metallic hands.

"You two better finish your cleaning, I'm gonna step up my food...and Beast boy's tofu"

Beast boy and Raven continued there work in a awkward hush, occasionally turning there heads to look at the other.

"_What was that?" _they asked confusedly inside there heads.

Cyborg looked at the turkey in the center of the table.

"_It's so beautiful"_He whispered, wiping away a single tear that streamed down his cheeks. Beast boy used this as a childish distraction.

He dumped his tofu next to the turkey and Cyborg bounced back in a state of alarm.

"KEEP THAT NASTY STUFF AWAY FROM MY MEAT B!" He grabbed the tofu hard in his hands, placing it carelessly on one of the China plates.

Raven sighed as the two continued fighting she walked out the room to go and get ready, she doubted they noticed that she had left the room.

Raven locked her door as she entered her room and walk herself to her old wooden wardrobe. Robin had made a deal that if to the party, she had worn his Starfire's dress, she would be allowed to choose tonight's attire. Raven reached into her wardrobe and felt around until she found the dress.

It was the dress she had been given as a present last year. Some crazy fan had been so devoted to her he had bought her a wheelbarrow of gifts and goods, she had thrown away each and every one until the time came that he had sent her the dress. It was knee length and made of deep blue fabric; fabric so similar to that of her cloak. It had a small slit and tiny plastic gems sewn around the hem. It had one sleeve that came down to he wrist and another that was absent except for a strap. As she slipped in on she felt a price tag on the back of the neck, she pulled at it hard until it came of.

_Jump City Fashions_

_Size small to medium_

_$99.99_

"That kid had more money than he had sense..." Raven said, tossing the tag into the bin.

**R&R! But before you do don't wanna be rude but review the chapter not it's length. I already no it's very short.**


	12. Chapter 11 bad timing

**Chapter 11 **

**And this is the second Chapter I have actually read before posting!**

**I think this ones OK but if you don't think the quality is up to scratch, please post a cruel to be kind review and I'll re-write it for you! :)**

**CHAPTER 11**

Raven walked out into the common were everybody await the Titans East, Cyborg was crying over his turkey again and Robin and Starfire were sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. Beast boy sat silently on the couch with his head buried in his hands, there was something wrong, but no one seemed to have noticed. Raven sucked in her breath and strode towards him, his ear pricked up and he turned around instantly to see who it was. He looked at Raven for only and second then blushed lightly and turned back away. It was obvious to Raven that she was the problem...

"Hey Rae nice dress" Complimented Cyborg, looking up from his turkey.

Starfire pulled away from Robin and looked at the empath.

"I do not understand, why do you don't wear the dress I bought for you?"

Raven looked at Robin helplessly. There agreement had been private. Robin smirked a little and tapped the Tamaranian on the shoulder.

"Star there's something I want to show you" he lied, well half lying, before dragging the girl out of the room.

"Bee and her team are gonna be here in a minute, I better get ready" Cyborg announced, placing the napkins down and following the trail of the two lovestruck Titans.

Raven felt a chill through her spine as she realized she was alone with him. Beast boy stood up from the common room couch and began staring at the Gothic empath. Raven spotted this and was shocked to find that not only did he not look away, but he was actually moving closer.

"Raven can we talk..." he mumbled, stepping in further so there where mere inches between them.

"Sure" Raven replied in her quiet monotone.

"About what happened earlier..." Beast boy started.

But Raven finished.

"Nothing happened, just forget it Beast boy" she felt the sting of heartbreak as she said her own words.

"Why should I forget?"

"It just makes things easier"

"We would have kissed if it wasn't for Robin" He said, gently grabbing both of her wrists. "and you know it" he whispered

"Don't think I didn't want to, but it's better if we stay friends"

"Is that what want?"

"No"

Raven looked at him.

His lips were close.

"Friend's don't kiss..."

The doors to the common room slid quickly open, the two jumped apart and were almost crushed by the stampede of the Titan's East.

"¡HOLA RAVEN! ¡HOLA BEAST BOY! ¿QUE TÀL AMIGOS?" Exclaimed Mas and Menõs at the top of there voices.

"Uhhh, yes?" Beast boy mumbled, causing Bumblebee to laugh.

"They said hi and asked how you were you dope" She said, shaking her head.

"Oh right! Great, urm I mean bueno, thanks"

"FANTASTICO!" The two shouted, hugging his legs.

"Where's everyone else?" Aqualad asked Raven.

"They should be out in a minute" She replied.

_The Titans East sure could time it..._

Starfire glided gracefully into the room, followed by Robin who was rubbing lipstick of his cheek.

"Nice to see you again Rob" Bumblebee said, hugging him briefly. "You've missed a bit on your chin" she muttered as she went to hug Starfire.

"You to Star, didn't see much of either of you at the party"

"Where's Cyborg?" Speedy queered, shaking Robin's hand.

"Putting his suit on, it takes him a while"

Cyborg stumbled in to the room in his big blue suit, ripped and stained from just one other wearing.

"Hey sparky, I see you decided to wear clothes to day" Bumblebee commented, flying up into the air to meet his face.

"Yes I did, and DON'T call me sparky"

"You ever think that I ignore you when you tell me that?"

Cyborg swatted Bumblebee out of his way and revealed the gift basket behind his back.

"Merry Christmas guys" He said, handing it to Kid Flash.

"HEY I'M THE LEADER!" Bumblebee cried

"I don't care"

Ten of the superheroes sat down in unison as Cyborg served everyone there starters, vegetarian so Beast boy was able to join in. The two Titans who had nearly kissed twice had now made an effort to sit as far away as possible, both hopeful it would make things a little less awkward.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Robin asked from across the table.

"Well..." Bee began "First were all gonna go to the movies then were gonna-"

Everyone fazed out as she droned on and on...

Raven looked at Beast boy from across the table, a sleeping Menõs acting as a bit of an obstacle. It was worth it as he was looking back, his gem like eyes stern and focused. He mouthed something but she couldn't understand.

"What?" she mouthed back, he smiled gently but it faced quickly. He opened his mouth again:

"I said-"

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Bumblebee screamed, throwing a bread roll which hit Menõs clean on the head.

Beast boy's closed his mouthed as he jumped in shock.

"¿Que? Menõs grunted, lifting his head.

"DON'T SNORE WHEN I'M TALKING!" Bee growled before turning back to Robin "Now as I was saying-"

Everyone sighed inside there minds.

_Something tells me she's not shutting up..._

Raven looked back at the green changeling who was ready to begin, he opened his mouth:

"Raven I-"

"Time for the meat!" Cyborg cried as he regained consciousness.

Beast boy and Raven sighed in unison.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing" They replied.

"Tell me later" Raven mouthed, smiling gently.

Beast boy began to cut his tofu, it was much easier to cut than normal meat. Raven cut her turkey vigorously until a bite size chunk sat on the plate, Raven brought it slowly to her mouth but Starfire suddenly exclaimed in laughter.

"We almost forgot!The loud popping tubes of joyous festivity!" She screeched excitedly, flying out of the room in a flash of light.

"_Does she mean Christmas crackers?" _Speedy whisper to Aqualad, Aqualad shrugged his shoulders.

"_I don't know, maybe..."_

Starfire returned with a large box of Christmas crackers. She ripped open the packaging in excited glee to reveal five shiny pieces of card.

"That is one popping each and an extra for one of us! Let us engage Robin, it is fun yes?" She cried, waving a cracker in Robin's face.

Mas and Menõs grabbed either end of the second cracker and pulled tight without success.

"AIY CARUMBA!"

The rest of the teens began buzzing like flies around the remaining crackers, except for Raven who sat back and watched the insanity; she had made a mental note of who had won each time:

_Robin+Starfire- Robin (who gave his winnings to Starfire)_

_Mas+ Menõs- Mas (eventually)_

_Speedy+ Aqualad- Speedy_

_Cyborg+Bumblebee-Cyborg_

_Kid flash+Speedy – Speedy (again)_

Until the point she was forced to participate:

_Raven+Beast boy_

"You the only two who hadn't done one yet" Said Speedy, waving the cracker in front of Raven's face.

"Get that obnoxious tube out of my face" Raven mumbled, swatting it away with the back of her hand.

"Please Raven, it is fun!" Winged Starfire, adjusting the paper crown that sat on her head.

She watched as Beast boy stretched out his arm grasped one of the ends. He smiled at her and her heart melted.

"Fine" She sighed, grabbing the other end.

_Raven+Beast boy- Raven_

"I'm not wearing that"

**OK not a terribly exiting chapter but please review anyway! :)**


	13. Chapter 12 demon's christmas

**Chapter 12 and I'm sad to say the final chapter :(**

**It's not very good but I hope you like the ending ;)**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, THOUGH I HOPE TO OWN THEM AS SOON AS MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION START TO TAKE WING**

**Yeah, next time I'll think of a better disclaimer...**

**CHAPTER 12**

Raven had no photos of the team but with a bit of thought she had finally found something to fill Beast boy's photo frame. Raven looked at the newly filled frame and smiled briefly before wrapping it in the last of her paper. Raven hadn't really got any sleep, but sleepless nights were nothing she wasn't used to. She swivelled around in her seat and found the brass alarm clock she used for early combat training. It was 6am in the morning and it was Christmas day. Raven knew that her friends would soon awake. She brought together her presents and balanced them precariously on her left hand, using her right hand she reached out and opened the door.

The corridor was eerily quiet, only dimly lit by the winter moon. She carried her presents to the common room and placed them down at the foot of the tree. The view from the window was simply spectacular, the city was still lit in its reds and greens, almost hypnotic in its dream-like beauty. Raven sat at the window, herbal tea in hand, as one by one the lights switched off.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bellowed Cyborg as he charged into the room followed by Starfire, who was wearing a head to toe elf costume.

"HAPPY PRESENT GIVING FESTIVAL RAVEN!" Starfire squealed, flying over and capturing Raven in one of her hugs.

"Urm...Merry Christmas Star" Raven muttered, even when Cyborg has just said it, she still manages to get the name wrong...

Robin and Beast boy entered a little less enthusiastically, Beast boy had the carol sheets and Robin's face was burred in a schedule.

"OK, we open presents then we go down town to do some carolling" Robin muttered from behind the sheet.

"But first cocoa, pancakes and waffles!" Announced Cyborg, dashing to the kitchen.

"Do not forget the mustard Cyborg!" Insisted Starfire, skipping along behind him.

The Teens sat down to eat there breakfast, Beast boy sitting closely next to Raven.

"_I think he's done avoiding you..." _Said Knowledge, but Happy interrupted.

"_Oh please, he was only avoiding you for like what, 8 hours? Me thinks he's still waiting for that kiss Raven..." _She yelped, wiggling her eyebrows.

Raven tried to ignore her screaming subconscious and she picked at her waffles and finished her tea. She never ate all that much, she wasn't really the hungry type. Cyborg one the other hand never stopped eating, he wolfed down his pancakes and started on Raven's waffles, Raven though for a second but decided complaining would be pretty pointless. Beast boy offered Raven his food, smiling at her in a manner far from casual, Raven refused but smiled back.

_She was happy that things weren't awkward_

OK NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE PRESENTS!" Cried Star through a half-full mouth of pastry and condiments.

The superheroes cleared the table and dumped the presents on top, Robin handed out the presents one by one:

"First one's for me from Star" he said, kissing his girlfriend on her cheek.

"I hope you like it! The glorpthlag is a most popular gift on Tamaran"

Robin unwrapped his present to reveal a small gooey ball with interchanging colours. It looked up at his and blinked several times.

"Thanks Star I've always wanted a..._what was it called again?_" he whispered to Beast boy.

"glorpthlag"

"Glortag!" Said Robin, putting it to one side. "Thanks again" he repeated, using it as an excuse to kiss her.

Raven was satisfied with the response to her presents. Robin had thanked her with sincere honesty and Cyborg had nearly back flipped when he saw his car parts, she couldn't help but smirk a little when Starfire put on her necklace and hair clips and paraded them proudly. Raven's presents were pretty good as well, she had received two books and a collection of gemstones.

There were just two presents not yet opened...

"_Beast boy..."_Raven whispered as she opened her present. _"It's beautiful"_

"I was hoping you'd like it"

Beast boy had given her an amethyst hair-slide. The slide was made out of silver and the amethyst was carved in the shape of a raven. The bird's beady eyes stared at Raven with a great intensity.

The gemstones beauty was indescribable.

"Thank you" Raven said, wrapping her arms tightly round his neck.

"_Don't tempt me Raven or I'll kiss you right now" _Beast boy thought as she slowly let go.

"That just leaves Rae's present to you B" Cyborg said, handing the gift to the green changeling.

Raven felt her heart race as he pulled back the wrapping paper. She prayed that he would like it.

She prayed and prayed.

The wrapping paper fell to the ground and Beast boy held the green picture frame. The rest of the team surrounded him for a better look and everyone smiled at what they saw. In the frame where clippings from old Christmas cards: a robin sitting on a frosty branch, a bulky jack frost, a Christmas angel with long red hair, a mall girl holding a violet bauble and an old fashioned Santa Claus wearing a green hat and coat. Beast boy' looked at Raven with more intensity than her amethyst Raven and his thanks were more honest than she could have ever expected.

"It's the best gift I've ever had"

His hug with Raven was a bit more than platonic; he held her tight around her waist and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Ok time for carolling!" Said Robin quickly, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward.

The empath and changeling let go of each other very reluctantly and followed Robin as he led the team out of the tower.

The carolling was a bit all over the place. Out of the Titans none of the voices were particularly strong and all together, not even the death could call it harmonious. After five songs the Teens decided that Jump city had had enough, they stopped there off-key singing and surrounded Robin for further instruction.

"I've booked us for bowling at the leisure centre" he said, signalling the centres direction. "This way" He began to walk and his team-mates followed.

Bowling was a lot more enjoyable than carolling. It was a bit crowded due to the time of year but it didn't matter as they had a lane reserved. When they all had there shoes Starfire sat on the shiny red stool and typed everyone's names into the machine.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Cyborg, earning the first strike of the game.

The team continued around the city for the entire day, stopping and starting all over the place. It was 5pm when things began to wind down and the Team headed home for food.

"Man I'm beat" Cyborg said, slumping in a chair, he fell asleep almost instantly.

_Even though sleep wasn't really necessary for him._

"I guess I'll do the cooking then" said Robin, slipping on his monogrammed oven mitts, Starfire sat down on the floor to play with her new teddy and three of the five were dead to the world.

Beast boy eased himself closer to Raven and raven responded in the same way.

"Rae, would you like to follow me?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"I'd love to Beast boy" She replied, her cheeks bright pink as the love struck boy dragged her silently out of the room.

-----------------------------------

"_OK you can open your eyes…" _he whispered as they stopped moving.

Raven opened her eyes slowly and was faced with the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.

"You know what its almost as beautiful as that hair-slide you gave me" She pointed at her violet hair which she had slid the slide into.

"Perhaps, but it's still not the most beautiful thing here..." He said, wrapping one arm around her waist.

Raven turned to face him, her cheeks burning.

"That was_ incredibly_ cheesy"

"Work though didn't it?" He said, grinning widely.

Raven tried to stiffen her face but it had turned into melted butter. She let her head lean to the left and Beast boy moved his lips closer to hers, she closed her eyes and the seal was made.

Beast boy stood there, kissing her softly on her delicate purple lips. His heart raced and so did her as they manoeuvred themselves into a romantic embrace.

Happy jeered inside Raven's head and Knowledge scowled, Bravery smirked as she crossed her arms and Timid went redder than red.

They drifted around in there own little world even when Robin opened the door.

They ignored there leader as he fell back and fainted.

This was there moment and they were determined to keep it.

_**THE END**_

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OMG THE KISS! I WAS SO HAPS WHEN I WROTE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well that's it for now but If your a fan (not sure why you'd WANT to be a fan but oh well) I just had a brainstorm and have decided I will be writing a new story that should be coming REAL soon! ;)**

**The way it might go, this one might possibly be a T :O**

**Remember to R&R for the final time ;( **

**(this story anyway...)**

**Farewell for now! **


End file.
